


Similar Tastes

by gunpowdertealeaves



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowdertealeaves/pseuds/gunpowdertealeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracer always wondered why Hunter's pistol was so like hers. Turns out the reason is more simple than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similar Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic! I've never written a fanfic before, but I love overwatch and wanted to contribute! Hunter is my OC and to be honest I had to get something out about them. so, a little drabble! i hope you like it!

Hunter crouched low, dropping to their hands and knees so they could crawl. Gunfire sounded all around them, but it wasn’t new to them. They had to try and defend the objective, and right now they decided to try a new tactic. Instead of being in the middle of the fray where a stray bullet could down them, they hid behind the cover of half blown buildings and walls. They could scan the area for enemies and, hopefully, take them out before they could try to take the objective. Of course that was all easier said than done.

A manic giggle sounded from a few feet away as the gunfire drew closer, and soon Tracer was in sight, blinking to Hunter’s side in seconds. She laughed and crouched next to the merc, spinning her guns playfully. “Enjoying the game, love?” Hunter grunted roughly in response. “What’s wrong?”

“Not... not used to not being in the middle of the fray s’all. I feel stupid hiding over here. Besides, no one has even gotten close yet. I haven’t fired a single shot.”

“That’s good! If we keep it up out there long enough, they won’t be able to take either of our points in time. We just gotta run out the clock.” Another huff. Hunter hated inaction. Hated feeling useless, which they often did. They weren’t particularly skilled at anything, aside from stealing guns. That wasn’t a skill, that was just... an action. One that didn’t help the team a lick. Tracer stared as they ran their metal fingers over the barrel of their gun idly. “Where’d ya get that?”

Hunter perked up. “What? My pulse pistol?”

“Yeah! It looks a lot like mine, but a lot older and kinda bulky. More squarish.” For a second, both sets of eyes were trained on the older model pulse pistol.

“I got it from a client not long after I started mercenary work. His company was working on pulse technology and he was supposedly in the final stages of developing weapons. Said this was half of my payment, and the money would come once he finished his project, as long as I protected him until the big reveal. But that was five whole months, and for that long I had to get paid half in advance. Kept the tech all hush hush and if he saw any on the market before his reveal, he’d know it was me who leaked it. I got him through the five months, and two days before the reveal, someone snuck into his little apartment and killed him while I was in the next room.” They turned the pistol around in their hands and listened to the shouts of their teammates before going on. “Killed the guy who killed my client, took everything of value off both of them, and called the company. It went under in a month without their top scientist. The bastard would’ve paid me fifty grand.”

Tracer watched as they rubbed the back of their neck and sighed. “Ya know, I’m sure Winston would be happy to upgrade it. He likes to fiddle around with tech.” Hunter shook their head before holstering it in favor of their desert eagle.

“No thanks. Ol’girl is worn, but she works fine.” A bullet colliding with the other side of the wall they leaned against. A grin broke out on their faces. “Well, looks like the battle came to us, huh?”

“You got that right!” In a flash of blue, Tracer was gone, quite happy to annoy the enemy with her speed. Hunter hauled themself up and looked at the bright screen on their metal arm. ‘Ultimate at full charge’, it read. It was time to cause some havoc.

**Author's Note:**

> omg thanks for reading! like i said, i've never written fanfiction before, so sorry if this seems a little stiff. i hope you like it!! i love feedback, so comments are appreciated!!!!!! and if you wanna see more writing, that would be AWESOME!


End file.
